Oreshi vs Bokushi
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Oreshi bersumpah kalau Bokushi adalah setan yang sesungguhnya. /Humor, AkaKise, slightly AkaKuro, not actually in pair tbh, just Bokushi being nasty ;)


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Oreshi vs Bokushi**

 **Warning: dorky, kinda prevy convo, typo ofc, short, kinda OOC**

 **T / Humor / Parody / Random**

* * *

Dua manik merah Akashi mengawasi dari sudut lapangan, mengawasi enam orang yang sedang latihan di atas lapangan sebagai kesatuan Vorpal Sword untuk mendepak tim basket asing kurang ajar yang dengan tidak tahu diri menyamakan derajat nasional mereka dengan 'monyet'. Tidak sadar diri kalau wajah mereka bahkan lebih jelek daripada monyet.

' _Ryouta bekerja keras seperti biasanya.'_ Ketika Akashi sedang serius memperhatikan permainan anggotanya, suara dari belakang kepala itu terdengar. Kembaran di dalam kepalanya itu tersenyum tajam.

Mendapati konsentrasinya terpecah, Akashi hanya memutar mata bosan, akhir-akhir ini sebagian dirinya itu seakan terobesesi pada Kise Ryouta.

" _Kuroko juga berkembang pesat, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan hal itu,"_ balasnya dalam kepala. Bokushi mendengus kecil, mata mereka kembali tertuju ke lapangan.

Tidak ada interupsi lainnya, untuk sesaat isi kepalanya kembali tenang dan fokusnya kembali ke lapangan. Tim merah yang berisikan Kuroko, Kise dan Kagami sedang melakukan koordinasi setelah _break_ lima menit diumumkan. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke tim biru yang berisi Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Midorima kelihatan frustasi ketika Murasakibara melipir ke sisi lapangan untuk menyelundupkan permen ke perut ditambah lagi Aomine yang mengorek kuping bosan sambil melihat paha gadis seksi di sisi lapangan.

Ia baru saja mau menegur dua orang kurang kompeten itu ketika terdengar suara tawa Kise. Di sisi tim merah, Kise berjongkok menahan tawa, dan Kagami guling-guling di atas lapangan supaya tidak tertawa, sedangkan Kuroko di sana dengan wajah polos, rambut diikat ke atas seperti pucuk apel. Kise lalu mulai menempel pada Kuroko dan menggesek pipinya manja ke milik si kelapa biru muda, memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil itu erat sampai Kuroko kelihatan mau pingsan.

' _Jangan terpukau pada Kuroko dan suruh mereka latihan dengan serius, lalu Ryouta,'_ jeda tipis tapi berbahaya melayang nyaring dalam kepalanya, _'dia benar-benar harus berhenti memeluk orang sembarangan.'_

Untuk kali ini, Oreshi mengangguk setuju, tentu saja dibagian memeluk orang sembarangan dia tidak satu suara, tapi begitu ia tetap menyuarakan hal itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroko dari pelukan maut Kise.

Ia meniup peluit sekali, "Kalian bukan anak TK, lima menit selesai, kembali ke lapangan. Aomine, aku akan bakar majalahmu, Murasakibara, jangan buat aku mengurangi bagian konsumsi tim, Ryo- Kise, kau bisa membunuh Kuroko."

Dalam hati ia merutuk, karena kembarannya terlalu hobi untuk menyebut nama Kise tiap malam, lidahnya hampir terselip menyebut nama kecil pemuda pirang itu. Bisa bahaya kalau ada yang salah presepsi.

' _Charming.'_

Akashi mendengus kesal ketika ia mendapati pandangan aneh anak buahnya karena dia hampir salah sebut. Tapi ia jauh lebih kesal karena ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas sosok dalam kepalanya menyeringai puas. "Hukuman, kalau kalian tidak kembali masuk ke lapangan sekarang juga."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, permainan kembali dilanjutkan, Akashi duduk di atas bangku panjang dekat posisi tas mereka yang di jajar rapi, persis di samping Momoi yang sedang fokus mencatat progress latihan mereka.

' _Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan hal-hal imut?'_ ada jengah di nada yang mengiung di sana. Oreshi yang kini fokus pada duel three-on-three di lapangan hanya bergumam kecil. Memberi jeda pada jawaban yang harus diucapnya ketika Kuroko mengoper bola pada Kise.

" _Kau juga suka hal imut,"_ jawabnya singkat, menyatakan fakta itu ketika menyaksikan cengiran bocah di wajah Kise begitu ia berhasil melewati Midorima.

Bokushi di sisi bersebrangan mengerutkan dahi _. 'Ryouta tidak imut, dia manis,'_ sergahnya, terdengar tidak terima. Oreshi tersenyum kecil dalam hati, memperhatikan raut puas Kuroko ketika bola sekali lagi ada di tangannya setelah Kise berhasil memasukan satu angka. Bola langsung dikembalikan oleh Murasakibara ke arah Aomine tapi saat itulah Kuroko berhasil menyela.

" _Kuroko lebih manis,"_ ia berargumen lagi, fokus bukan lagi di kedua tim tapi lebih kepada tim merah yang sedang melakukan serangan.

Dalam dunia imajinari di kepalanya, Akashi bisa melihat kembarannya menggedikan bahu tidak tertarik. _'Tetsuya itu naif, dan terlalu… diam.'_ Ada jeda di kata diam, Bokushi kemudian menyeringai ringan.

Hal yang membuat Oreshi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

' _Kau tahu, Ryouta itu sangat ekpresif, dalam kebanyakan hal…'_ jeda lagi, kali ini ekspresi Bokushi terlihat lebih- beresemangat? Kelihatan seperti seorang psikopat yang baru menemukan mangsanya, walau tidak terlalu kentara, _'dan dalam beberapa hal yang lebih spesifik.'_

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya dalam, perkataan dirinya yang satu lagi itu seprti puzzle yang tidak masuk akal.

" _Kuroko tidak merengek seprti anak kecil dan lebih pengertian."_

' _Kau tidak pernah tahu. Di antara kita berdua, belum ada yang pernah benar-benar dekat dengan Ryouta. '_

" _Dan kau sudah tergila-gila padanya sekarang."_

' _Apa kau sendiri sudah tahu Kuroko sesungguhnya seperti apa?'_

" _Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sejauh apa kita mengenal Ryo- maksudku, Kise. Aku bersumpah kau harus berhenti menyebut namanya dengan Ryouta setiap malam seperti orang kecanduan."_

Bokushi tertawa berat lalu menyeringai tipis.

' _Aku bisa memastikan kalau Ryouta jauh lebih baik.'_

" _Darimana kau tahu itu?"_

' _Aku selalu benar.'_

Akashi bungkam, walaupun nada congkak Bokushi terdengar sangat menyebalkan, melawan perkataan itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Bokushi selalu benar, pada kenyataannya, bahkan prediksinya kalau Rakuzan akan kalah melawan Seirin juga benar walaupun si penganut paham sadistik itu tidak pernah mengakuinya secara terbuka.

" _Bukan sesuatu yang mutlak. Hal seperti itu bisa berubah."_

Kali ini Bokushi tidak langsung membalas. Akashi bisa merasakan perubahan mood dari kembaran pribadinya itu. Kata mutlak itu adalah topic sensitif yang biasanya mereka hindari.

' _Well, setidaknya aku yakin Ryouta lebih berpengalaman.'_ Jawaban itu datang dengan nada yang cukup ringan dan mengejutkan untuk Oreshi. Kalau boleh jujur, ucapan itu terdengar 'nakal' dan agak 'tidak senonoh'.

Bokushi tertawa kecil ketika ia tidak langsung mendapatkan balasan.

' _Apa yang kau bayangkan hm? Membandingkan Ryouta dan Tetsuya tanpa busana?'_

Akashi mendecih kesal, meresa tubuhnya panas dingin seperti anak-kecil yang ketahuan berbuat salah.

" _Diam kau."_

' _Poin seratus untukku?'_ Tawa mencemoah Bokushi membuat Akashi ingin sekali membungkam mulut di dalam kepalanya itu, tapi mustahil, ia tidak mungkin masuk dalam kepalanya dan menjahit mulut Bokushi.

Jadi, Oreshi hanya bisa bertahan.

' _Tetsuya memang memberi kita beberapa kejutan dengan ambisinya, tapi Ryouta…'_ bisikan rendah Bokushi dalam kepalanya mambuat latihan yang sebelumnya masih ia perhatikan beberapa kali, kini sama sekali tidak masuk perhatiannya, _'banyak hal yang perlu digali darinya.'_

' _Apa yang ada di balik senyum dan rengekan itu? Kau tahu Ryouta menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kita semua.'_

Akashi bergumum kecil antara tidak setuju tapi tidak bisa mengingkari fakta itu, gumamannya berubah jadi decihan singkat ketika Bokushi menyeringai puas di dalam kepala.

' _Kau tidak melihat Ryouta sekarang,'_ dank arena kepribadian liciknya itu, Akashi malah memperhatikan sosok Kise yang terkekeh pelan sembil melakukan tos dengan Kagami dan Kuroko. _'Bukankah dia sangat manis? Kau harus perhatikan senyumannya, lalu matanya, penuh misteri, harta karun yang sangat eksotis….'_

Dan seperti terhipnotis, Akashi melakukan apa yang dibisikan oleh Bokushi dalam kepalanya. Matanya tertuju pada Kise, tapi pikirannya sedang tidak ditahan fungsinya olehh Bokushi.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Kise mendekat ke arahnya, mendadah di depan wajahnya untuk memastikan kalau Akashi masih bernyawa di atas bangku pemain.

"Akashicchi?"

' _Sungguh menawan bukan? Ryouta juga punya suara yang indah, aku bertaruh desahannya akan sangat menggodamu. Lalu bibirnya…'_

Oreshi seperti disihir, walaupun yang sedang menguasai tubuh mereka adalah Oreshi saat ini, tapi tubunya tidak bisa menolak untuk mengikuti ucapan Bokushi. Sepasang manik merahnya menatap seksama ke arah bibir ranum Kise yang agak berwarna cerah.

' _Apa kau tidak tergoda olehnya, Akashi Seijuuro-san?'_

Saat itu ia tersadar, dan merasa sangat hina karena betapa intens ia memangdang beberapa sisi tubuh Kise, untuk sesaat ia sangat ini mencium bibir itu. Bokushi benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Diam- " Akashi merutuk kecil, ia mencoba mengernyit ke arah Kise untuk membuat pemuda itu menjauh, tapi perkataan Bokushi membuatnya salah tingkah. "Kalian istirahatlah, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Tanpa melihat wajah-wajah anggotanya, Akashi langsung berdiri pergi keluar lapangan sambil memijat pangkat hidungnya yang berdenyut menyiksa.

" _Aku bersumpah akan berhenti bicara padamu."_

' _Tidak masalah sama sekali, aku punya lebih banyak waktu membayangkan beberapa skenario dengan Ryouta kalau begitu.'_

Ingin rasanya berteriak frustasi, ia bersumpah kalau Bokushi adalah setan yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

THE END


End file.
